What Can I Do?
by Aki Rei
Summary: Momoshiro had got it all planned when Ryoma returns from participating in the US Open, he will confess his love for the freshman. Easy as pie. But then, someone threw a wrench in his plans... MomoRyo
1. Prologue

Prologue

I had been anticipating this day so much that when it finally came, I welcomed it with a huge smile on my face as I woke up. And along with that goofy smile I had, a bright mood to accompany me to face the day ahead. I'm a cheerful person, I know and you might think that this is but a normal occurrence for me. But I tell you, today is an extremely special day and so I had to treat this as one. You want to know the reason why this day is a day unlike any else! Why today is the day Echizen comes home from his participation in the US Open!

Arrggh! I can't believe it! After not seeing him for about a month or so, I get to see him again! Don't you know that it almost drove me mad to not see him everyday? That it crushed me when I learned that he wouldn't be participating in the Nationals with us! That, that, that… Anyway, I just missed him so much!

Well, okay fine. It was not as if we never even get to talk to each other. There were the telephone calls and the e-mails. But it just wasn't the same you know? After getting used to his presence – hanging out at the burger joint, almost joined together at the hip during club activities and visiting the street courts on weekends – it was just disconcerting to realize day and again that he will not be around to see.

But I got by, thanks to Eiji-senpai who had become my burger buddy and to the National tournament for keeping me busy. Even Mamushi had sympathized with me. You could tell because he'd been bugging me more than usual. Well, let's just say that it's his own way for cheering me up. If it weren't for them, I might have wallowed in self pity.

You think that it might be extreme for me to feel such loneliness at Echizen's leaving. He was a friend yeah, but it shouldn't bring such impact on me, right? Well, the thing is… I love Echizen. As a friend and even more so. I realized this as he was having a crisis on the whole 'to go or not to go' episode of his.

I thought I was being my normal self. You know, me being a little 'all knowing' about Echizen's feelings - since I was his best friend and all. I took pride in the fact that I know Echizen inside and out. But the problem that arose was that I didn't think about it objectively. I just heard what I wanted to hear and understood what I wanted to understand.

I just took Echizen's confirmation of his not going to the US Open at face value. I didn't even stop and think that maybe he had something going on the back of his mind. But the old lady made me open my eyes after that horrible match between Echizen and me. She pointed out that Echizen was really bent on going to US Open but was held back by his responsibility as the Pillar of Seigaku.

I was deeply sorry for the way I had treated my best friend and so I went to look for him. I had planned on apologizing, but I ended up blaming him for not telling us so in the first place. But I think he got what I was trying to say. That I was bidding him good luck in the US Open and urging him to go for his dream.

I went home but I was still disturbed. Even though I had approved and urged Echizen to go, a part of me still wanted him to stay. And the firm conviction that I had displayed earlier in the day when I had claimed that if Echizen says he will stay, he will - confuses me. I suddenly realized as I was in my bed staring at the ceiling why I acted that way. I was convincing myself that he will stay because I know subconsciously that when Echizen leaves… It will affect me. Depress me even.

I ponder why. If Eiji-senpai were to leave, or maybe even Mamushi, I would be sad of course. They were my friends after all. But I'm certain that I wouldn't mope about it. I'd probably be sad for a day or two, miss them for sure, but I would move on. But when the prospect of Echizen leaving comes up, I get crushed.

And then in a sudden fit of epiphany, I knew. It's because I've developed feelings for Echizen. I wasn't sure when all of this started but I just knew. The days where I wake up just to anticipate hanging out with Echizen, being happy that I was the only one who could force a laugh out of Echizen, being the closest to him the most makes me feel like the richest man in the world… It all boils down to one thing. I've learned to love him.

I groaned to myself when I finally figured out my feelings. I really had the greatest timing in the world. I just have to realize this when Echizen was about to leave. I just can't waltz in and confess to Echizen about my feelings! I would probably, no, I _would _ruin Echizen focus on the upcoming matches he will have in the US Open. And I absolutely don't want to be a burden to him.

So I had decided that night, that I would let Echizen know when he comes back from participating in the US Open. And that day had finally come! I know I should be nervous about confessing as this might affect our friendship… But it was overshadowed by the fact that I was hideously happy and excited at the idea of seeing him again. I will get nervous and anxious when it comes down to it, but I'll worry about that later.

I took a deep, calming breath and proceeded to do my early morning ritual – brush my teeth, take a bath, fix my hair and all that blah. And just as I finished eating my breakfast the door bell rang. I said good bye to my mom and my sibs before I made the mad dash to answer the door. The Seigaku regulars greeted me warmly and we proceeded to go the airport where we promised to meet Echizen.

Me and the rest of the Seigaku regulars just arrived in time at the airport. Echizen's plane had just landed and we're just waiting for him to get his luggage and make his grand entrance. I swear the smile on my face must've been huge, because after awhile of so much smiling my cheek started to feel like they've been pinched hard. I looked around and saw that I was not the only one excited to see Echizen.

Eiji-senpai was bouncing on the balls of his feet, like he can't wait a moment more. Oishi-senpai was calming him down but he too was shooting quick glances at the arrival gate. Inui-senpai and Mamushi were talking amongst themselves but was obvious that they were distracted. Fuji-senpai was smiling a little weirder than usual as he chatted up to Tezuka-buchou and Taka-san, who were both looking steadfast at the arrival gate.

I was about to smile some more and was thinking about bouncing around like Eiji-senpai when said senpai shrieked loudly.

"OCHIBI! WAAAH, OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" He yelled excitedly as he ran forward a bit and started waving madly. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and gave Echizen smiles and waves. I was about to join in the crazy frenzy when I stopped short.

Echizen, I noticed was pretty much the same since I last seen him. He still had the cap on, but I noticed that his hair was a bit longer and that he grew a couple inches taller. Echizen still had that lazy look on him, the one he always have when not playing tennis, but for the moment he had a small smile on his face, like he was truly happy to be back.

But that wasn't what got my attention. It was the fact that he turned around and motioned somebody to join him. When the guy got closer - I suddenly got the feeling that I've seen him before - Echizen grabbed his wrist, dragged him so that they were walking side by side and then held his hand. They were holding hands!

I was so intent on staring at their linked hands that I didn't notice that Echizen and that guy had closed in on us. When I came to, Eiji-senpai had Echizen in a hug and Fuji-senpai was patting Echizen's back. The guy had stood back and let the team have Echizen. I really wanted to give Echizen a hug too, but I was frozen to the spot.

"Oi, Momo! Why are you way back there! Won't you welcome Echizen!" Eiji-senpai said as he put a hand on his hips, glaring at me mockingly. I forcibly turned my attention from that guy and on to Echizen. My best friend was looking at me funny, but the happiness in his eyes was also unmistakable. My heart jumped at the thought that he missed me and that he was happy to see me.

"I'm back, Momo-senpai." He said in a soft voice. I smiled and came closer to him. When he was within my reach, I hugged him. I didn't want to let go. And it seemed like he didn't want to either. But then the guy, coughed. Echizen blinked as if he was woken up from a reverie and broke from the embrace. I frowned at that. As I was sulking I saw Eiji-senpai elbowing Fuji-senpai at the corner of my eye.

I gave them a glare and they behaved themselves. As if you could call it behaving. They stopped gossiping yes, but they were looking at me like I let something slip. It didn't help either that both had knowing smiles on their faces. Busted.

I pouted and turned my attention back at Echizen. He had that guy by the hand and was leading him towards us, probably for some introductions. I looked at the guy closely. He really was familiar. Like I already saw him… But I just can't place his face…

"Guys, remember Kevin Smith?" Echizen asked slowly. Oh, Kevin Smith! The brat that had been terrorizing the schools in search of Echizen! Grrrr… I haven't thought much of him before, but really! He's so, so dislikable! Why didn't I notice this before!

"He'll be a foreign exchange student at Seigaku." Echizen said as he spared a glance at Kevin. Kevin nodded. I looked at their once again intertwined hands as I vaguely hear Eiji-senpai welcome Kevin heartily by slapping his back. Echizen must've noticed where I was looking at because next thing he said was;

"And he's my boyfriend." I stopped thinking altogether. The happy day that I had been anticipating just turned into my worst nightmare.

t.b.c


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This couldn't be good…"

"Yeah, nya! I mean even for Momo… It's just too much nya!"

"Well, if you ask me, three is more than enough, but thirty-three?"

"Momo's regular consumption is fifteen nya, so this _is that_ bad…"

"Should we stop Momo?"

"Let him have seven more, nya. I think he needs it, nya."

"Alright. So I guess Momo is really heart broken no?"

"Well, of course nya! Ochibi just returned with a boyfriend!"

"That wouldn't be the case if Momo just told Echizen about his feelings before Echizen went to the US, you know."

"I can hear you, senpai…" I finally said in a slurry voice as I shoved in another burger in my mouth. Ha. You might have been thinking that I'm drinking beer or something alcoholic right! Well, tough luck! I'm not legal yet to even touch a bottle! Even though I really wanted to get my hands on one right now…

If I had my way, I would've drunk myself till I forget about everything. Starting from the moment Kevin Smith had materialized in front of my eyes down to the way I saw Echizen reaching out to hold that brat's hand. I wanted to forget damn it, but all that my trusty burgers could do for me right now, was to get me constipated! Luck isn't being really fair to me right now!

Well anyway… Every time I think of Kevin Smith, I get so freaking mad! I was fuming mad that I almost bit my tongue off when I ate my first burger. I was so immersed in my anger at the brat that I forgot how to chew properly. All that I could think of at that moment was - How dare he steal Echizen away from me!

And then when the name 'Echizen' pops in my head, I start to get all sad and teary-eyed and hurt. I almost died chocking on that first burger. You see, I was all angry one moment and the next I was hiccupping with barely suppressed tears and moans. Next thing I knew, the large chunk of burger I had bit had decided to stay in my throat.

Eiji-senpai had panicked the moment he saw me clutching at my neck and turning purple. He was running around the table and yelling garbles only he can understand. Thankfully Fuji-senpai had a presence of mind because he did the Heimlich maneuver immediately on me.

After I spit that burger off, I then decided to bawl my heart out. At least this way, I was letting out the bottled mourning that I harbored close to my chest. It wouldn't do any good to look like a fool in front of Echizen. You know, what with me crying and throwing tantrums out of nowhere right? Sigh.

So I cried and cried. Once or twice, I think I banged my head on the table in frustration. I also screamed to my heart's content until all the demons I have whispering in my ear went away. After all that antic, after the burger joint have been deserted until only us were left, after Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai had stopped looking at me funny – I reached for my second burger and just sat there like I was lost in my own world. Suddenly, I just felt tired and numb.

Well, to be honest, I thought that feeling numb was all for the better. I was just blank. All that I understood for the moment was that my sole purpose in life was to finish the burger placed in front of me. And when I finished eating a piece, my next purpose in life was to order another one so that I could eat yet again.

I think Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai had finally decided I was safe after quite some time. Heh. If only I wasn't this heart broken, I would've laughed at their expressions. They were watching and monitoring my movements with utmost reverence. And when they moved, they did so carefully and quietly. They must be thinking that when exposed to loud sounds or whatever, I'd break down again.

So anyway, when they deemed that the coast was clear, they started chatting amongst themselves – in a barely above whisper voice, mind you. First they were talking about how scary I was when I broke down. They said that they hope that I wouldn't have another episode like that again. It was kind of traumatic to say the least.

Then they started talking about how they felt sorry for me and how they wish they could do something for me. At that point, the numbness that had settled over me, melted for a spilt second. I felt touched to the point that it almost moved me to tears.

And then they changed topics as swiftly as I ate my burgers. They said that, well, admittedly, Kevin and Echizen did look good together. And that they look content and happy. The tear that was already leaking in my left eye came back and dried itself when I heard that. Whose side were they on anyway! I asked myself as I tried to veil myself in numbness again and reached for my twenty-second burger calmly.

Then Eiji-senpai brought up that, nya, Momo and ochibi looked together as well. More so that Kevin and ochibi, nya! When I heard that, I decided that Eiji-senpai will be my most favorite senpai of all time. I mean, he has good eyes and judgment! But then Fuji-senpai confused me when he said that yeah, Echizen and Momo looked like they were made for each other. When I heard that, I was like - Who was my favorite now! Eiji-senpai or Fuji-senpai!

I was going on a crisis here, when Fuji-senpai suddenly commented out of the blue that it was really distracting to see Momo, meaning me, sitting there with a glazed over look and with a snot hanging from my nose. If I wasn't just in my own world – well, supposed to be! How was I supposed to stay there if they were discussing interesting matters! – I would have pouted and thrown a tantrum at Fuji-senpai.

Eiji-senpai suggested to Fuji-senpai to just avoid looking at my face. He said that he'd been doing that too, ever since he noticed the 'snot'. So anyway, when I was sure that both were not paying any attention to me, I discreetly wiped it away with a table napkin that suddenly materialized right beside my right hand. I could've sworn that it wasn't there earlier… But oh well.

After I finished discreetly wiping my nose, I then decided to myself to just keep this act until they get me home. I didn't want to open up and discuss my dilemma. I just wanted to get home, mope and cry some more. But then I heard Fuji-senpai said something that just caught my attention.

Sigh. Fuji-senpai did know how to hit a nerve. And when he hits that nerve, it's usually spot on. I've been regretting my choice of actions, really. Ever since my backside hit the booth of the burger joint, my mind had been flooded with the 'what if's'. What if I told Echizen about my feelings before he went to the US? What if I called him frequently when he was in the US? What if I called and confessed? Could I have prevented this from happening?

So anyway, since I don't want to hear other people blaming me too, I decided to just drop the act and just confer with my senpais on what to do or to at least unload my burden on their shoulders. I was stirring my strawberry shake with the tri-colored straw when I heard Eiji-senpai laugh nervously.

"So, Momo! Feeling better nya?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He must've realized that I've been listening in on them. I looked wearily at Fuji-senpai. He just smiled serenely at me. Bastard. He was baiting me! Hmmp. It's decided then! Eiji-senpai will be my most favorite senpai of all time!

"No." I said gloomily as I reached for the fortieth burger. I was unwrapping it and putting extra ketchup on it when a hand reached out to touch my wrist.

"That'll be the last one, okay Momo?" Fuji-senpai said in a soothing voice. He smiled eerily after saying that and I frowned at him.

"No." I said stubbornly. Fuji-senpai opened his eyes slowly and then glared daggers at me. Suddenly, I felt like I was being scolded by my mother. I squirmed on my seat not wanting to give up, but Fuji-senpai's eyes were just too much for me to handle!

"Fine. This will be last one!" I said grumpily as I shoved the last of my burger in my mouth. Fuji-senpai smiled happily as he closed his eyes yet again. Eiji-senpai was finishing his own chocolate shake with a loud slurp.

"That's good, Momo. We've wasted enough time - what with you pigging out and bawling your eyes out." Fuji-senpai reflected as he put a hand to his chin. He then shrugged his shoulders as if it doesn't matter. Then, out of nowhere, he looked at me with piercing eyes.

"Now we can strategize." Fuji-senpai informed me gaily as he promptly closed his eyes. I looked at him like he was speaking Grecian.

"Strategy?" Me and Eiji-senpai asked at the same time. Obviously, our acrobatics player hadn't known that our tensai had something else going on in his mind besides comforting me. Eiji-senpai must've thought that Fuji-senpai went along with us to just show some support to me.

"Yes. You know the make-Echizen-dump-Kevin-and-run-to-Momo-instead strategy." Fuji-senpai calmly explained. I paused for awhile. That sounded like a good idea… a very good idea! It's no wonder really that Fuji-senpai is called the tensai of the Seigaku team! Not only on tennis but on other matters too! Eiji-senpai was nodding his head up and down enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, nya!"

"So what should we do?" I asked, barely suppressing my own excitement. I believe in Fuji-senpai's capabilities so this was only understandable.

"Well, I haven't thought that far yet… But as for today, I think you should go home and get your beauty sleep, alright Momo?" Fuji-senpai responded after a full minute of thinking. I face faulted.

"WHAT! That's all you could say to me! Get a beauty sleep!" I burst out. I was so outraged at the simple order that I stood and banged the table top with my fists. And to think that I raised my hopes up for this!

"Calm down Momo, nya!" Eiji-senpai said loudly as he stood up and grabbed my arm. He looked pleadingly at me.

"Fuji says 'for now' nya! Don't worry, Fuji is terrific with this! He helped me snag Oishi with his strategies nya!" He said in his most convincing voice. I stopped all movements. Slowly, I turned to our acrobatics player with wide eyes. Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai are…?

Eiji-senpai must've realized that he let his tongue slip because he turned as red as his hair. He lowered himself on the booth and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Forgetting my own misery for the moment, a devil's grin started to form on my face. I was about to tease him when Fuji-senpai coughed demurely to get my attention.

"Well in any case Momo, you should get some sleep and leave the rest to me okay?" Fuji-senpai said. I sat down, nodding at him. Yeah, even tensai's need to think about plans and what not so thoroughly right! I noticed Eiji-senpai was giving Fuji-senpai a grateful look. Well ha! I could always tease him tomorrow… that is, if I haven't seen Echizen and Kevin yet to spoil my mood…

"Let's go home nya! It's already late!" Eiji-senpai remarked as he stood up and stretched his arms, all redness gone from his face.

"Yeah, we better go. Nee-san might be waiting." But even though they said indirectly that they really wanted to go home, they first went to the trouble of seeing me to my house. And all the way there, they chatted about various ideas for the plans. I listened to them, with a small smile on my face and a little measure of comfort.

_I really do have good senpais._

t.b.c

* * *

A/N: Here's the latest chap, hope you like it! Tell me what you think! And lots of thanks to those who reviewed!

Natsumi - don't worry, Momo will have to suffer lots just to get Echizen back!

VanillaCat - oh, sorry about that, but eventually it does lead to MomoRyo...

FreezingSoul - yeah, poor Momo! But that was just the first degree! Hahaha... (insert evil laugh)

Goggelgirl - thanks for the review! Hope you like this chap...

Rebriwien -oh well,I think Momo will have to rely on Fuji-senpai first for the tactics!

Slithy -wellI hope this is soon enough!hope you enjoy this as well...

akari-hayashi - the humor comes in this chap ne?hehe... Getting Echizenis tough and Momo has some price to pay...!

KagomeGirl21 - indeed! MomoRyo doesn't get enough loving! and they look so cute togther, aren't they? anyway, hope you like this chap!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

This morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and energized. I did get a full night's sleep as instructed by my Fuji-senpai and for once I listened to Eiji-senpai's assurance that everything will turn out okay.

If it wasn't for my very favorite senpais, I probably would have wallowed in self pity for the next twenty-five years. But as it is, they have given me their full fledged support and because I trust in them so much, I believe that they can make things come true. And with me on the front lines… Ha. Everything's possible!

But, enough of that. I don't need to dwell on the happenings of yesterday anymore. All I need to do is to focus on the task at hand. As of today, I am a man with a serious mission. Starting this lovely day of Monday, first day back to school, I, Momoshiro Takeshi vow to be in tip top shape to compete against that wretched Kevin Smith! Oh yeah. Wallowing Momo is no more. I'm finally back in the competition!

I sigh as I look at the wall clock. Great. I still have an hour long of classes before club activities. How can I be back in the competition if I'm stuck at classes! I rest my chin on my desk and frown. If this is any normal day, I would have eaten in class, so that I won't have to drop by the cafeteria before the club activities. As it is, I can't eat from too much excitement!

You must be wondering why I came to be like this. It's because just this morning, before I made a dash outside to get going, Fuji-senpai gave me a call. He sounded so sly and very happy with himself. He said that he had a surprise for me and that I should watch out for it at club activities.

Of course, being the curious person that I am, I've been pumped up the whole day. And now I'm at my wits at end. I've done nothing all day but fantasize about the surprise.

I mean what could it possibly be? With Fuji-senpai's sadistic nature, it probably would include a Kevin torture or maybe even a Kevin humiliation spree. Now that's what I call a good plan! Hahahaha…

A goofy smile spreads across my face as I imagine Fuji-senpai tearing Kevin apart from limb to limb... Such a nice fantasy…

"Momoshiro. Momoshiro. Momoshiro!" I snap at the shout of my name.

"Hai!" I stand at attention not really aware of my surroundings. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize that I'm all alone in the classroom with only my homeroom adviser around. I blink at him. He only sighs tiredly as he removes his glasses.

"What am I going to do with you? If you aren't eating, you're sleeping." He glares at me as I scratched the back of my head apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again." I say sheepishly. My adviser just sighs again as he waves his hand to shoo me out of the room. I give him a big grin as I gathered all my things and made a dash for it.

"Bye Mr. Terada! You're the best!" I holler as I make my way through the busy corridors. Club room here I come!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I near the club room, I notice that a lot people are crowded at the entrance. Curious, I halt to a stop just behind the nosy freshmen trio. Before making any questions, I stand on my tiptoes to get a glimpse of what's going on inside. And I can't see a thing. Oh well, Horio's a really good gossip anyway.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask good naturedly as I fight the urge to laugh at the trio's surprised jumps.

"Momo-chan-senpai!" They chorus loudly as they try to make a human shield of the commotion going on inside. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Is something going on inside?" I ask yet again. The trio just shook their heads wildly as they try to steer me away from the locker room.

"Nothing! They're just uh, uh, uh, well… Buchou had the place locked!" Horio says unconvincingly as he urges the two to nod their heads in agreement. After a second or two of hesitation, the two nod their heads off.

"Uhuh. And why would Buchou do that?" I ask coyly as I cross my arms over my chest and put my foot down so as they could stop pushing me away.

"Well, uh, you see, senpai…" Horio's stammering so badly, you'd know instantly that he was lying through his teeth.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me… Then I'll just have to see by myself!" I say loudly as I turn around and made a mad dash inside the locker room, shoving people along the way of course.

"Momo-chan-senpai! Wait!" Horio screams as he tries to follow me, but with much of the people blocking the doorway and his lack of bulk he stops before he can even touch my back. I hold back a snort at Horio's attempt to follow me as I continue to push my way through.

"Watch out where you're going!" Arai yells as I stomped down on his foot.

"Hahaha… Sorry, sorry!" I laugh over my shoulder as I finally stand inside the locker room. Arai just gives me a glower and I just give him a silly smile.

Feeling great at the banter, I finally turn my attention to the scene before me and my jaw literally drops at the sight. Hanging over the lockers is a banner, bearing the Seigaku colors and flag, is a welcome note that says:

"Welcome to the Seigaku Tennis Club, Kevin Smith!"

Feeling my happy bubble pop and my happiness level nose dive to the ground, I just continue to stare at the banner with my mouth wide open. This can't be.

Then I hearing the people excitedly mutter about the addition of another good player in the team, I suddenly feel resignation and understanding. I just drag my feet towards a bench to plop down on it unceremoniously. If this was Fuji-senpai's surprise… I'm not one bit happy about it, that's for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the crowd had thinned out, courtesy of Tezuka-buchou's order of a hundred laps, I reluctantly get on my feet to start dressing. If I don't get started with the laps within the minute, the number of laps might double. Even triple, depending on buchou's mood.

As I hurry my movements a little bit more, I think I may be moving a bit too sluggishly, I feel a hand land on my shoulder. Turning around, I see Tezuka-buchou's face set a little grimly than usual. I frown.

"Yes, Buchou?" I ask, as I keep on getting dressed. Buchou opens his mouth, closes it, then as if gathering his courage, he speaks in hush voice.

"200 laps. Now." It takes me a full minute before his words sinks in. I really think he was going to say something very important to me. But, oh well. Must be my imagination.

Then without further ado, after I finally understood what he said, I ran screaming past him to start the dreaded laps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the locker room after Momoshiro left:

"Fuji. I know you're here." Tezuka hears a muffled chuckle from behind him. He turns his head that way and sees Fuji leaning on his locker with a sly smile on his lips. The Seigaku captain sighs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Fuji?" the captain asks a bit warily as he eyes his still smirking companion.

"Of course it is. You know what they say." Fuji pushes himself from his position on the locker and steadily makes his way towards their stoic captain.

Fuji just stops short in front of his captain, then ever so slowly stood on his tip toes to whisper on Tezuka's ear.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." And with that said, Fuji smiles his innocent smile, and then proceeds on getting his way back to the tennis courts.

"Are you sure that you should be meddling with Momoshiro's love life?" Tezuka calls out sternly. Fuji looks back at Tezuka, his eyes open and twinkling with mischief.

"Where's the fun in that if I don't?" Tezuka just sighs.

"500 laps for you Fuji."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm still really puzzled with Buchou. I mean, really. He's not known to initiate a conversation but there he was, looking like he was about to say something to me. And then there was also the fact that he hesitated on saying that something. Buchou never hesitates that's for sure.

I frown as I remember that ghastly banner in the locker room. How in heaven's name that Fuji-senpai thought that welcoming Kevin to the team would be a good idea?

Shaking the thought away from my head, I decide to concentrate on the task at hand. I already had 50 down. It would be more than a awhile until I finish the 200 laps.

I look at the front pack and see Echizen. He looks bored as always. I chuckle when I see that beside him was Eiji-senpai chatting up a storm. Poor Eiji-senpai, Echizen never heard a word he had said.

I see them stop at court A, and I surmise to myself that they probably finished their 100 laps. I pick up speed so I could finish mine. I feel the sudden urge to talk with Echizen. I'm thinking that I should apologize to him about my brush off yesterday.

I mean, he just got home and expected a warm welcome from his best friend, and what did he get? A best friend who merely gave him stuttering welcome and a sudden goodbye?

I'm shaken out of my reverie when I see Kevin Smith strolling his way towards Eiji-senpai and Echizen. I suddenly see spots of red before my eyes as my legs pick up even more speed. My competitive spirit which has taken a hike yesterday has just come back in full force. Just twenty more laps to go, Momoshiro!

Finishing my laps, I go straight to court A for a head on collision... Or some damage control. I barrel my way through but for some reason I can't get through the gates. Confused, I stop moving. Huh? What happened?

"Fssssh." I suddenly hear from somewhere below. I know that sound. That's really, really familiar. Then as if I'm in a trance, I hear another sound.

"Momoshiro." A low guttural sound. What's that? I ask myself as the red spots before my eyes starts to blend in with the surroundings. I snap back to reality when a tennis ball hits me between the eyes. Shaking myself awake, I see Kaidoh looking murderously at me.

"Mamushi." I blurt in surprise, as I suddenly notice that he's holding onto my leg. Feeling awake and up to Mamushi's challenge I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Care to release me, Mamushi?" I ask sarcastically as I try my best to tug his hands away from my leg.

"Not until, you remove your foot from my foot, you dork." I blink and notice that indeed, I have one foot stepping on his. I remove it, and roll my eyes at him.

"Really nice Mamushi. Would you want revenge and step on me too?" I ask innocently as I try to bait him. Our banters really make me feel good. It even uplifts me from my worst moods. Maybe it can work its wonder right about now.

"Fsssh." Mamushi just hisses as he steps past me. Weird. He's never satisfied with just that. I just shrug it away as I scan the courts only to find Eiji-senpai getting all friendly with Kevin Smith! He even had his arms around his shoulder! And what's that! What was he whispering to Kevin!

Feeling the need to know what they are talking about, I sneak my way towards them. As I near, I grab the freshmen trio to act as my cover. I glare at them menacingly.

"Try to look normal and chat like friends do okay?" I hiss, as I drag them conspicuously nearer to Eiji-senpai and Kevin. When we're close enough, I strain my ears to hear what they are talking about, and caught phrases.

"…Don't worry... You… Shatei… take care… while here…"

I gasp. I thought I was Eiji-senpai's shatei! Uggh. Don't tell me that Kevin even stole senpai's loyalty away from me. Grrrr. I lean ever so nearer so I could hear better.

"Thank you." Huh! They finished talking already? Damn. What lousy timing!

"Momo-chan-senpai? Are you okay?" Horio asks cautiously as the trio backs away from me slowly. I exhale loudly to ease away the tension, before giving a shaky smile.

"Peachy. Just peachy." And with that I storm my way through court B to have a mock game with Mamushi.

"Ii Data." I faintly hear Inui-senpai as I pass by him in a hurry.

Tbc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

If I'm not mistaken, shatei means a brother of sorts. Eiji called Momo that on their practice matches with Hyotei...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was so mad earlier about my favorite senpais' betrayal that I can't even think straight. As a matter of fact even the prospect of a good, brutal tennis match with the Mamushi can't shake it off.

I was so blinded with anger that I can't even concentrate on my game with the Mamushi. All I could think of was that it was reasonable to pulp someone to pieces. Unluckily for Kaidoh, he became the object of my anger and had received three of my dunk smashes… on the head.

The third time I hit the Mamushi, he fell unconscious. The old hag blew her whistle, came bounding toward me and gave me a hard knock in the head. After a stream of loud ramblings, she pointed towards the locker room, and for some reason or another, my hazy brain made a connection that she was telling me to go hide my bad-tempered ass there.

On the way to the locker room, I swear someone knocked the back of my head again. Harder than the old hag's this time. And if I'm not mistaken, the only person I saw on my way there was Inui-senpai looking decidedly wicked.

But oh well. I felt sorry for the Mamushi too. We aren't exactly best friends, but he really didn't deserve my wrath and I did deserve the conks on the head that I got.

Now that I'm alone in the locker room, and had the time to mull things over, I realized that I may have reacted a bit too harshly. I should have asked my senpais first about their respective actions - instead of flying off the handle at once. _Maybe they have their reasons_. I tell myself as I run a hand through my hair.

I sigh deeply. My conscience has been bugging me ever since my rear end had made contact with the bench, so I probably should apologize to the Mamushi later on. I contemplate on how to subtly apologize when the door creaks slowly open.

"Momo? Have you cooled down, nya?" The familiar voice was speaking in hush tones. I hold back a chuckle as I picture Eiji-senpai bouncing on his heels in anxiousness.

"Yes, senpai." I hear a loud exhalation. Our resident acrobat must've been holding his breath. I feel suddenly insulted. What am I? A wild and dangerous animal?

"Nya. I told you, Fuji. We should have told Momo first, nya." Eiji senpai complains as he steps into the room with Fuji-senpai behind him. The tensai firmly closed the door as he entered.

"Well, I never thought that he would pulverize Kaidoh." Fuji-senpai smiles timidly as he placates Eiji-senpai with strokes on his back.

"But I warned you didn't I? We know Momo has a short temper, nya." Eiji-senpai crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts at Fuji-senpai.

"Well, it's done now, isn't it? And Kaidoh is okay." Our tensai finishes the conversation as he turns his back on the acrobat. As Fuji-senpai takes a seat near me, I see a flash of twinkling blue underneath his lashes. In sudden understanding, I realize that senpai must've really wanted not to warn me. Who would have he watch suffer then? I stifle the urge to shake my head. No matter what, Fuji-senpai still needs to have his entertainment.

"Well now Momo. I'm telling you now that we are still on your side and that what happened today are just steps to achieve your goal." Senpai just gives me a dazzling smile as our acrobat sits beside him. Eiji-senpai nods his head.

"You're still my shatei, nya!" He says with conviction. I manage a small smile.

"Okay, now that we are clear we move on to phase 2." Fuji-senpai says as he reaches his bag – which was sitting conveniently on the floor at his feet. I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Phase 1 is over?" I ask dumbfounded. Our tensai just nods.

"Of course. We had just planted ourselves near the enemy."

"We did?"

"Yes, we did. Momo, remember the reason why you're angry at us earlier." Fuji-senpai instructs as he rummages in his bag, looking for something.

I squint at Eiji-senpai as he laughs nervously. Hmmm. Oh yeah! Fuji-senpai somehow managed to include Kevin Smith to our club and Eiji-senpai had started to take Kevin under his wing. Oh yeah, enemy covered then. A goofy smile appears on my face.

"Okay, so phase 2 is this." Fuji-senpai finally finds what he's looking for in his bag, and holds up three tickets.

"Tickets?" I ask confused. The tensai just smiles.

"And why are there three? Are we bonding together or something?" I ask, still confused about this phase 2.

"Nya. It's not for the three of us! It's for you, Ochibi and Kevin, nya." Eiji-senpai brightly exclaims. I blank out when I heard the names.

"You're not serious!" I blurt out. Our acrobat shakes his head jovially while Fuji-senpai reaches for my hand to give me the tickets.

"Of course I'm serious. Now here you go. These are tickets for the carnival, and like the good senpai you are, you are going to treat them there."

"But, but, but…" I try to reason myself out but Fuji-senpai just pushes a burger in my mouth to shut me up. He probably had that in his bag in foresight.

"Hush. Now, Momo don't be difficult. I'm doing this for you." He says as he arranges the inside of his bag. Eiji-senpai pulls the burger from my mouth and then claps down on my back when he saw that I'm starting to choke.

"But I can't stand Kevin!" I wail after I spat a piece of the burger. How could Fuji-senpai ask me to do this?

"Don't be such a baby Momo. You need to sacrifice some you know." He scolds me as he finally pulls the zipper to close his bag. I pout miserably at him.

"What does this even do? How can I achieve something by having a date with the both of them?" I ask sullenly as I grab what's rest of the burger from Eiji-senpai's hands.

"Silly Momo. If you act like their friend, you'd know everything that's happening between the two of them."

"And?"

"And if you sense that something going terribly right with the both of them, then you could do some damage contol."

"And?"

"And eventually if you played your cards right, you could break them apart." Fuji-senpai finishes with flair. I look at Eiji-senpai who had long since abandoned the conversation in favor of doing crunches and then back at Fuji-senpai's beaming face.

What have I got to lose? And if Fuji-senpai says so, then it must be true. Heaving a great, deep breath, I exhale.

"Fine. I'll do it." I say with a heavy heart. Even though I agreed to do so, I'm still not looking forward to spending sometime with a brat. Make that two.

"Great. Those tickets are for Saturday. Be sure to invite them by tomorrow!" Fuji exclaims happily.

I look at Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai's retreating backs and sighs. _What have I put myself into_? I ask myself, as I drop my head on my hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door closed and hit its frame with a thud, another member of the club then decided to open it. Still wary about my situation and definitely not feeling well about the prospect of me asking two brats out, I try to make myself as small as possible in my area as not to attract attention. I'm not looking forward to any chats. I need all my concentration on creating a game plan to fulfill Fuji-senpai's instructions. And if they so much make a conversation with me, I might have to make another Kaidoh episode soon.

I hear the pitter patter of steps coming closer and closer in my area. I turn my back to whoever that person is so that he won't get any smart ideas that I'm all okay and ready to talk friendly. Unfortunately, the person who entered the clubroom is either really clueless or just plain brave. Irritated, I turn around and snarl;

"What do you want!"

"Hn." I freeze when I heard the reply and the voice. I only know two persons who could say 'Hn' in an uninterested tone of voice. One would be Buchou and you know you only hear his 'Hn' when he's not amused at your excuse for being late - again. And the other uninterested and bordering on bored 'Hn' could only belong to –

"Echizen!" I shriek, surprised that he was the intruder of the clubroom. He looks amused at my frozen face.

"Momo-senpai, do you have a tummy ache?" He asks as his face lights up with one his trademark smirks. He looks down at my now confused face. _Tummy ache_? And then, I suddenly remember. Before Echizen left for the US, back when we were the best of friends, I will always ask him if he has a tummy ache if he's in an extremely foul mood. That question almost always breaks his terrible mood and he'll be back to his usual snarky self in an instant. He once asked me why I picked that particular question. I just smiled cheekily and pinched his cheek while saying: 'Because you look constipated!'. I fondly remember that I earned a swift kick in the side because of that.

"Hahaha. Funny." I reply smoothly as I put my hands behind my neck in a show of nonchalance. But deep inside I'm really a jungle of nerves just because of his presence and my mind is going on a million trains of thoughts. I'm thinking that this may be the right chance to just plain tell him about my feelings or this maybe the right chance for Fuji-senpai's plan. Damn. I just don't know what to do.

I decide that whatever happens, it will happen. Sighing, I sneak a look at Echizen and at the moment he seems to be contemplating on something. After a moment, he sits beside me.

"Do we have a problem, Momo-senpai?" He asks seriously. My nervousness goes out the door at his question. I'm taken aback and I gawk at him in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" I ask. He looks at his hands instead of looking at me directly. Odd. He never was shy or anything. He was always straight forward about everything.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that you've been avoiding me." Echizen says in a low voice. I think back. When he got home, I immediately went into depressed mode that besides the welcome hug I gave him, I didn't do anything to make him feel missed. At school, I dread to be in the same room as Kevin… Which is mostly likely the place where Echizen is. So yeah, if you are Echizen, you may also probably think that there is something wrong between us. I wince at my realization.

"No of course not. I'm just feeling awkward." I say slowly. Echizen looks up at me curiously.

"Awkward?" He asks with a brow raised. I shrug my shoulders as I will the butterflies in my stomach to go away.

"Uhm. You know. Because I was thinking that we couldn't hang out like we did before." I answered earnestly as I cross my arms in front of my chest. Echizen looks lost at my explanation.

"Why? I'm still the same Echizen." He states indignantly, like this is the most obvious thing in the world. I clear my throat.

"I know you're still the same. But you know…" I trail. I don't want to say this out loud for heaven's sake, so I really wish Echizen catches up. He still looks confused. I sigh.

"You know… You have… extra baggage now." I say awkwardly as I nod my head up and down to help him along. He knits his brows together as a realization hits him.

"Kevin?" He asks.

"Bingo." I say a little bit sadly. I just couldn't keep it out of my voice! He looks back at me like I'm a weirdo.

"He shouldn't make a difference. We're still best friends, right?" He asks me with wide eyes. _Ouch_. Is that all I'll ever be? A best friend? I ask myself forlornly.

"Yes, of course." I answered tightly as I tried my best to give him a smile. I manage a really, really small one. He looks at me scrutinizing and within a heartbeat returns the miniscule smile I gave him.

"That's good." He says shortly as he turns his back on me and starts to go out. I stare at his back longingly and just as he reaches the door, he turns back and gave another rare smile.

"I thought I had lost a friend. I'm glad that's not the case." He says, so uncharacteristically of him. Something snaps inside me and I bolt to follow him out the door.

"Wait!" I say, short of breath as I hold his wrist to prevent his from going outside. He looks up at me.

"Yes, Momo-senpai?"

"Uhm. To make it up to you, would you like to go to the carnival with me this weekend?" I ask. The butterflies in my stomach going high wire again. I study Echizen's face and he seems to be struggling on something.

"We could bring Kevin too." I say offhandedly, remembering what Fuji-senpai had instructed earlier. Damn. I really wished we don't have to include him… But Echizen seems to reach a decision when I told him that we could bring his boyfriend too. So maybe at this stage it really is essential to bring Kevin along.

"Your treat?" Echizen asks with a snarky smile. Now that's my brat. Feeling suddenly confident about our conversation, I sigh in melodrama.

"Yes, even if it breaks my heart and pocket, it will be my treat." I say as I clutch my chest in show of drama. I give him the lost puppy dog look that he never seems has the heart to say no to.

"So will you go out with me?"

"It's been a long time since your last treat, so okay. We'll go out with you" He says as he places his signature cap back on his head. He starts to stroll away leisurely.

"What about Kevin? Do you think its okay with him?" I call at his retreating back. He doesn't stop his stroll as he looks back at me.

"No. He'll do what I say. You'll see." And with that he heads down court A, where I could see Eiji-senpai glomping Kevin yet again. Becoming irritated once again at the sight - I just can't seem to get hang of the idea of sharing my favorite senpais with that brat – I lost track of Echizen. I hear him call back at me, so I strain my ears.

"Besides, you and Kevin need to get along with each other now." I barely hear him saying.

_Gah. Do I really have to_? I ask myself forlornly as I go back to the clubroom to brood some more. I can't go out on court and practice today so all I can do is to brood inside the clubroom. The old hag had chewed me out earlier and told me to wait for her and we'll have 'the talk' about my recent attitude towards Kaidoh. And I'm so not looking forward to that.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The old hag had chewed me out so thoroughly earlier that I could still hear her grating voice ringing loudly in my ears. Given, it's really my fault… But does she really need to shout directly into my poor ears?!! And if that wasn't enough, she even felt the need to conk my head at times when she needs to make a point – like when she said to 'not mix personal business and club activities together'. Gah. She grilled me so much my head is still hurting.

And after she finally deemed that she's proved her point right up my head, she then unleashed Inui-senpai's fury on me. I don't know what happened or what I did but I just sensed that Inui-senpai's really, really angry at me for something. He's never been so wicked to me. But today, he just sentenced me to be the permanent taste and effectiveness tester of his juices and had given me an impossible routine to improve my tennis. The thing is I can't remember a single instance in which I could have done something horrible to him. To Kaidoh maybe. But to Inui-senpai? Nah.

Oh well, all is done anyway so I can't do much more about it. So instead of dwelling upon Inui-senpai and his sudden sadistic nature, I decide to turn my attention to finding Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai to tell them the good news. Fortunately, practice is over and the members and regulars are pouring in by the numbers inside the clubroom. I decide to station myself beside Fuji-senpai's locker. For some reason or another, Eiji-senpai always hangs around Fuji-senpai's locker first before going on to Oishi-senpai's locker – at which you'll never get the chance to talk with him again. So this will be the best course of action to have the chance to talk with them both.

And just as I predicted, they appeared together and were looking kind of exhausted. Of course, you could never tell for sure with Fuji-senpai but with Eiji-senpai's dropped shoulders and labored breathing you'd know he's dead beat. I clap our resident acrobat on the shoulder.

"Had a rough practice today, senpai?" I ask cheekily as I sat down on a nearby bench. Eiji-senpai sticks his tongue out as he plops down beside me.

"You're lucky you're not in practice, nya!! Tezuka-buchou's in a sour mood today and he ordered us an extra 100 laps for stamina training – nya!!"

"That should be a breeze for you Eiji-senpai." I said as I look at him skeptically. Lately, our acrobatic player has been building on his stamina and an extra hundred laps shouldn't be a burden for him.

"Well, he and Echizen had a match prior to the laps." Fuji-senpai reminded the red head as he opens his locker and pulls out his school uniform along with the other knick-knacks that I can hardly recognize. I look at Eiji-senpai curiously.

"Did he get better?" I ask as the acrobat lies on the bench with his head on my lap. He looks up at me weirdly.

"We're talking about the Ochibi here, nya. Of course he got better!! Tons better, nya. But of course, I'm not just sitting idly by here either, nya." I turned to Fuji-senpai.

"So they had a long match?"

"A long, excruciating and exciting match." He says as I watch him button up the front of his uniform. Then finishing his task at hand, he turns his attention to me.

"So how was _your_ day?" He asks pointedly as he opened his eyes for a bit before closing them again. I look down on Eiji-senpai and rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing much. I just need to consult an ear doctor later and then meet up with a lawyer so that I could write my last will and testament." I say with much melodrama. Our acrobat shoots up from his lying position and looks at me with big watery eyes.

"Why? Are you dying because of an ear infection?" He asks as he holds my hand to his chest. Eiji-senpai is far more gifted on dramatics than I am. And damn, am I jealous at times.

"No. It's just that the old hag had probably damaged my ear drums and Inui-senpai had finally found a permanent tester to his concoctions he calls juices – Me." I say with much flair. Instead of going on through with the act, Eiji-senpai drops my hand and jumps on the bench to let out a joyous swoop.

"YAY!!! I won't ever have to taste Inui's juices again, nya!!" But then Fuji-senpai has decided to burst the red head's happy bubble at that instant.

"Eiji, Momo is just a tester. Inui's juices will still be handed out as punishment or enhancement juices you know." And with that the acrobat's happy face turned down into a sad little smiley.

"Nya. I didn't think of that…" He wails as he resumes his lying position and then he proceeds to pout when he sees me smiling smugly down at him. A lapse of silence clouded the three of us. Eiji-senpai is busy resting, I'm busy thinking of a way to tell them the good news and Fuji-senpai is just plain busy with his bag and observing other people. Then our tensai decides to break the silence.

"Are you two busy today?" Fuji-senpai suddenly asks as we both watch him organizing his bag. I look down on Eiji-senpai and he looks back at me with wide eyes and gives a shrug. I turned my attention to Fuji-senpai.

"Nope. I don't have anything planned today." I say as I stretch my arms over my head.

"Oishi needs to help Tezuka-buchou with the rosters today, so I'm free too, nya." The red head answers as he turns on his side to look at our resident tensai.

"Good. So now dress up and I'll treat you to burgers and shakes." As soon as we heard 'treat' and 'burger' in the same sentence me and Eiji-senpai immediately gave Fuji-senpai our sole attention.

"Really?!!" I ask loudly.

"Really, nya?!" Eiji-senpai asked at the same time. Fuji-senpai just smiles serenely.

"Yes. So get dressed already before I could change my mind." At that proclamation, me and Eiji-senpai jumps from our seats and raced towards our respective lockers so we could get dressed. And I swear, I can hear Fuji-senpai's somewhat-evil chuckle as I raced towards my own place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked towards my home with a goofy smile on my face. Even though I suffered in tennis practice today – what with the old hag and Inui-senpai, I still managed to make the day overall a happy event. I just had succeeded to ask the brats out on that carnival date and found out that Fuji-senpai is the best senpai ever. You know, he rarely treats but when he does, he goes all the way!! Ha. Even when I ordered my 15th burger he didn't even cringe or stop me or whatever. He just sits there with that perpetual smile on his face!! What a day!!

As I'm rounding the corner to my house, I begin to whistle a happy tune. Anyway, it turns out that I don't even have to deliver the good news to my senpais. They already knew about my asking Echizen out on that date because they overheard him relaying the invitation to Kevin Smith. They weren't able to find out if Kevin said yes or whatever, because Tezuka-buchou had stepped in and had ordered them all to have the extra laps.

My train of thought breaks when I see someone standing just outside my house. Since I can't see the visitor clearly, I decide to just meet him up front. My jaw literally drops when I came in close enough to recognize the visitor – it's Kevin Smith!! I'm just thinking about bolting out of here, when he turns and sees me. His blank expression didn't change when he acknowledged me. He just starts to make his way towards where I am frozen on a spot.

"Momoshiro-senpai." He greets as he stands tall before me. I cringe at his cold tone. I manage a small, faltering smile.

"Kevin! What's up?" I ask him. He just continues to stare at me and I swear, his glare is so intense I'm starting to sweat. He doesn't answer my question.

"So, what are you doing in front of my house?" I ask yet again, this time my tone of voice gathering a little irritation. You know, I shouldn't be intimidated by him, even though he likes to think that looks can kill. Besides, I'm a senpai and taller than him!!

So I decided to give him a dose of his own medicine and stared him down. Kevin looks away – finally – and sighs.

"Why don't we have a match at the street courts, Momoshiro-senpai?" He asks. I look at him confused.

"Now?"

"If it doesn't bother you." He says sharply as he looks anywhere, everywhere but me. I could see that he wants to tell me something but just can't tell it outright. It seems that he's still awkward around me and figured that he should start where we have something in common – tennis. I sigh. I'm not really up to any physical activities at the moment but I can't deny that I'm curious about what he's going to say.

"Okay. There's a court just near here." I wait for his response and he nods. I lead him the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat is pouring down my face, my leg and arm muscles are aching from too much exertion and I'm starting to get tired. And yet Kevin is still relentless on giving those powerful serves and shots. I grumble to myself as I returned a serve. Now I know why he made it to the American selection team. He's good. Tons good.

"Momoshiro-senpai, Ryoma says you invited us this weekend." Kevin says as he lobs the ball back at me. I jump in preparation for my dunk smash.

"I did." I say as I delivered my specialty with a grunt. It hits the far left side of the court and Kevin missed it by inches. Love - Fifteen.

"So will you come?" I ask as he retrieves the ball, and positions himself for the serve. He looks at me and I nod, signifying I'm ready for it.

"Yes." He answers me as he pitches the ball up, hits it and gets an ace. Fifteen all. He gets another ball from his pocket, bounced it a couple of times and looked at me directly.

"But you know senpai. I didn't like it one bit." He launches the ball up, hits it and gets another score. Thirty – fifteen. It wasn't an ace, since I didn't even try to return the ball. I'm just so flabbergasted by his direct comment that I can't even move my limbs to try and return his serve. He didn't stop the game and his tirade as he finds another ball in his pocket, bounced it three times before pitching it up again.

"And if it wasn't for Ryoma…" He hits the ball and I heard the ball rushing past my ear. Forty – fifteen. I continue to gawk at him as he produced yet another ball from his other pocket and without even bouncing it, launched it into the air and hits it. I barely had the time to evade the ball coming right at my face that I clumsily fell down on my behind in my effort to dodge his twist serve. Game, set and match. Winner - Kevin Smith.

"I wouldn't even consider it." He finishes his statement as he puts his racket comfortably on his shoulders and strolls his way towards my side of the court. He looks down on me as he puts on his game face for the first time since we started playing. I want to put on mine but I'm still in a state of sheer shock that I can't even look like a half decent match for him.

"I know what you're doing, so you better stop it or else." He states with conviction as he continues to give me an evil glare that could match Fuji-senpai's when he's in wrathful mode. And me? I could only gape at Kevin Smith bullying me down. Kevin, seemingly content that I'm doing a perfect imitation of a fish out of the bowl, turns his back, and started making his way out.

"You had your chance before Momoshiro-senpai. You ruined it so don't ruin mine." I hear him say one final time as he exits the court and out of my sight.

I don't know how long I stayed on the court, sitting ungracefully. All I know is that, it felt forever before I found the strength to get up on my feet to head home.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When I woke up, I knew then that I wasn't in any shape or form to go to school. I feel like crap and my self confidence was so beat up that I can't imagine myself venturing out of my room. I was contemplating on faking an illness to trick my mom into letting me stay in. But my siblings had decided to spoil the plan by being so amorous this morning.

They raided my room and when they saw that I was still a big lump in bed they decided to wake me up – by jumping up and down the mattress. And me, being in the lousy mood that I'm in, lashed out at them like Godzilla lashing out at tiny little people. Needless to say that mom wasn't impressed with the matching bumps on the head that my siblings sported when they got down the stairs crying their little lungs out.

My plan went down the drain so here I am trudging my way towards school with a big scowl on my face. I really wish that I don't run into that bastard Kevin Smith. Gah. If that happens, it would surely complete my super lousy day.

I sigh as I scratch my head. And then there's the problem that will be arising tomorrow. Surely you haven't forgotten the fact that I just asked Echizen and that bastard brat on a date, right? I mean, how could I act like nothing happened between me and Kevin yesterday?! I am as transparent as one could get. Echizen may notice…

_Hm, is there anyway I could cancel it_? I ask myself as I stop walking altogether. I may be stalling but what do you care?!!

"Momoshiro." I jump, startled at the intrusion. I look to where the voice was and gaped.

"Tezuka-buchou!!" I greet clumsily as I try my best to look put together. I must have failed miserably because I see buchou frown slightly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Momoshiro?" Buchou asks me as his frown deepened for split second. I blink and his face is as expressionless as usual.

"Me?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes. I noticed you are quite distracted lately."

"Uhm…" I must look like a total nutcase if Buchou is starting to worry about me. I sigh as I calm myself down. I trust and respect buchou. I know he could give me a logical and sound advice. And I know I could count on him to keep hush-hush about this. But I still don't want to talk to him about it yet.

"Buchou, I…" I start to explain but he cut me off with a single raise of his hand.

"I'll just give you an advice." I look at him and he looked back at me sincerely.

"Receiving advices is a good thing. But you must also know that there is a thing as good and bad advices. Distinguishing them is up to you. And deciding what you must do is always your responsibility." I look at buchou like he had grown another head. I stopped walking and just gawked at buchou's retreating back.

_Huh_? I'm still pondering about what he said when I hear him call back.

"And don't be late for practice Momoshiro." _Damn_. There goes my plan to skip practice._ Sighs_.

* * *

I noticed that time is a very fickle friend. When you want time to whiz by, it goes on so agonizingly slow. And when you want time to stand still it goes on even faster. _Sighs_. And I thought that math would last forever.

I'm currently making my way towards the clubroom and I'm already dreading it. I'm being realistic as of the moment, and being realistic meant that I'll have to face that bastard brat sometime soon.

I'm about to cross the threshold of the clubroom door when someone pulls me back. Holding back an indignant shriek, I try to break out of the hold but another pair of hands snatches the back of my collar and pulls harder.

I fall clumsily on my behind and I'm readily dragged to the nearest bush. After being concealed by the bush my assailants released hold. When everything stops swirling in front of my eyes, I tried my best to look intimidating and faced my assailants with a glare.

"Don't use that look on us Momo. It won't work." Fuji-senpai says with a smile.

"He's right nya!! For us, your 'intimidating look' looks funny!!" Eiji-senpai chirps as he plops down on the ground beside me.

"Huh?" I ask blankly. _What the hell are they talking about_?! I'm dumbfounded as to why they felt the need to drag and hide my sorry ass out and all they could say to me was that I'm not intimidating?!! What the hell?!!

Fuji-senpai must've sensed what has been going on in my head because he suddenly squatted beside me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Calm down, Momo. I just want to ask you something in private." I look at him and quirked an eyebrow. Is this so personal that the only private place we could talk freely was behind a bush?

"What is it?" I ask curiously. Eiji-senpai bobs his head furiously as he urges Fuji-senpai to go on ahead.

"Well, I heard from a reliable source that you and Kevin were at the street courts yesterday?" Our tensai 'asked'. He knew this for sure. He just wanted it to hear from me. Ha. And when he said reliable source he must meant Saeki-san.

"Yes." I answer as I hung my head low. I hear Eiji-senpai smack his forehead.

"I knew it, nya!!" I snap my attention to him.

"What do you know?" Our acrobat looks sheepish as he scratched his head.

"Ahaha. Well, Kevin was asking me where you lived, nya." Eiji-senpai answers as he hid himself behind Fuji-senpai. I look at him murderously.

"Why did you tell him?!! He made me look _and_ feel terrible!!" All anger drained from me and I felt tears forming on my eyes.

"I thought you were on my side!!" I barely controlled myself from bawling. I push the heel of my hand to my eyes to keep the tears of frustration from falling.

I don't know why, but I just wanted to break down and cry my eyes out. Things just kept piling one on top of the other that I just can't seem handle them at all. I feel like everything and everyone is conspiring against me. I'm thinking that maybe all this 'get Echizen operation' is doomed from the start. Maybe I should just…

"I… I quit senpai." I say as I disguised a hiccup by coughing. Eiji-senpai comes of out his hiding place to look at me with big watery eyes.

"Momo, nya!! I'm still on your side, nya!! I just needed to tell him that, nya." He explains haltingly as he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I hear Fuji-senpai sigh as he plops down next to Eiji-senpai.

"Momo, he needed to gain Kevin's trust. So he just did what he must." I peered at the sincere faces looking at me and I know that what they are saying is true.

"Okay." I say as I take a deep breath. I hear Eiji-senpai take a breath of relief and Fuji-senpai readying himself for a litany. And not a moment too soon, did our tensai started on his tirade.

"Are you sure you want to quit?" I pause to think about it. I _am_ tired of being continuously pitted against that bastard brat. I _am_ loosing hope about me and Echizen getting together because the bastard brat had pounded it to my skull that he'll never let him go. And I _am_ tired of scheming and doing things that makes me look like a loser in the end.

But… I still have a fire within me. A fire to best the bastard brat and to win Echizen over.

"No." I answer Fuji-senpai in a sad but resolute tone. He gives me a small smile and Eiji-senpai squeezes my shoulder in support.

"I'm glad to hear that Momo."

"Nya, me too. Because all our gossiping prowess would be wasted if you quit now nya." I turn to Eiji-senpai questioningly.

"Your gossiping prowess? You mean you snooped around again?" Our acrobat looked indignant at my question.

"Hmp. It's all for you, you ungrateful kouhai. Nya." He crosses his arms and tried to look hurt. If I tilt my head at the right angle I could see just a hint of a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, Momo don't you want to hear what we heard?" Fuji-senpai asks mysteriously as a peek of blue escaped his eyelids. Seeing that spark from beneath senpai's eyelids always signals a juicy gossip. And me, like a moth to fire, nods eagerly at Fuji-senpai.

"Of course I want to hear!!" I say on the verge of hysteria. Of course, when Fuji-senpai heard something, you'd want to hear it too. Take it from me, Fuji-senpai's gossips is prime material. Always.

"Okay. Since you really want to hear it badly…" Our tensai trailed off as he looks at me sideways and gives a knowing smile.

"My last class had dismissed early today. I went to the clubroom as soon as we were dismissed because, I thought I could use some extra time." Fuji-senpai pauses to give a smirk.

"But when I arrived, I heard two voices coming from inside and I decided not to intrude." Eiji-senpai holds back a laugh at that.

"Nya. Fuji!! You're such a meanie. You just wanted to eavesdrop, right?" Fuji-senpai shrugs as I mentally urge him to continue. Outwardly, I'm nodding like mad to prompt Fuji-senpai to continue.

"Well anyway, here's what I heard…." And Fuji-senpai recounts what he heard while me and Eiji-senpai gives him our rapt attention.

* * *

"_Do we really have to go with Momoshiro-senpai tomorrow?" A sulky voice asks. _

"_Yes." A calm and bored voice answered the first voice._

"_But why?"_

"_I already promised him so that's why." _

"_Can we not go? We can cancel it." The first voice started to whine._

"_I asked for your permission before and you said yes. What's the matter with you?" The second voice started to sound irritated at this point._

"_It's just that… I'm suddenly worried."_

"_Worried? We are just hanging out with Momo-senpai. What's there to worry?" The irritation in this voice wanes and gives way to confusion._

"_Are you sure you're over him?" _

"_What are you talking about?" Indignation. Fuji can hear the indignation in this voice. Fuji realized that this voice was Ryoma's. And not a second too soon, it was confirmed._

"_Ryoma…" This one is Kevin. Fuji thought. The tensai thought he heard weariness in his voice._

"_Don't play dumb. You liked him right?" _

"_I, I… I don't know…" To Fuji's ears, Echizen sounded confused and a bit desperate._

"_Ryoma, I'm telling you now. I'm green with envy every time you get near Momoshiro-senpai. I feel insecure every time you're having a ball with him!! I feel like I'm losing you every time you're out of my sight!!" Kevin's ranting. Fuji knew for sure that Momoshiro still have a chance. With the way things are going between this two…_

"_Kevin. Please. I'm with you, aren't I?" And Fuji knew that he just heard enough. And with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, he set out to fund Eiji._

* * *

"I told you Momo. You still have a chance." Our tensai looks triumphant at this.

"Yeah, we told you nya!!!" And then they looked down their snooty noses to peer at stunned old me. They are the perfect picture of the 'I told you so' look.

And me? After hearing that, I can't seem to figure out how to close my gaping mouth. Eiji-senpai had to close it for me.

_Wow_.

"So Momo, still want to quit?" I look at Fuji-senpai like he just announced that he was Queen of the world. I gather my wits and give him a mock glare.

"Are you kidding?" I ask him incredulously. Eiji-senpai gives me a high-five as Fuji-senpai laughs.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Just want to thank all you readers for continuously reading this fic!!! And for my reviewers who have been absolute angels, THANK YOU so much!! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a little intermission. We've been hearing a lot about Momo-senpai and I thought it would be nice to see Ryoma's side for a change. Oh, and sorry for the long wait. sweat drops I've been busy with job hunting and other things. Hehehe. Things are a little slow now as things settled so here's chapter for you. I hope you like it. give me a holler. Lots of love to you patient readers.

Chapter 6

I've planned everything. I planned every single, little detail to this plan. I've worked this inside my head so many times that I've come to each outcome a certain action can pertain to. I had thought, believed even, that this plan is absolutely foolproof.

But then the moment I came back to Japan, a certain big, goof ball of a sophomore breaks my plan into tiny million pieces with just one welcome hug.

I sigh. I just can't believe that after all this time, I'd still have feelings for Momo-senpai. I had, so long ago resigned myself to the fact that I'll always just be his best friend - and that I can never be more than that.

Then there came a time that I was feeling depressed about it. All that was running through my head was that this love would always be an unrequited one. I don't know if I could have handled that a bit more.

It was indeed a blessing that around the time I was starting to wallow in despair, that the news of my wild card entry to the US Open had arrived. I had made my mind up immediately. I would go.

It was a chance of a lifetime - for my tennis career and for a time to distance myself from Momo-senpai. I did, however, hoped that Momo-senpai would stop me from going. By then, I had developed the plan. So I told myself, if by a miracle, Momo-senpai stopped me - I wouldn't follow through with the plan. He didn't.

So I went to the US. Immersed myself in tennis. I've lost myself in the midst of practice and matches that for me, at that time, I only live and breathe just for the sake of tennis. But then, I never stopped thinking about Momo-senpai, either.

The plan was a big, gaping mistake. I had thought that if lose myself in tennis, I could forget about him. Forget about how he makes me happy, how me makes my day complete and how he utterly breaks my heart by treating me as just a friend. It was also heart breaking that he never did once contact me while I'm in the US.

I was a forlorn figure then. Passive and aloof like always. The eyes having a blank stare only to have a shade of its former fierceness when in the middle of a great tennis match.

And then, suddenly there was Kevin. Everywhere I go, he was there. Every time I had a practice or a game, he was there to cheer and encourage. And every time I start feeling depressed, he's there to cheer me up and pick the pieces of my sorrow.

He was walking me home. I had just won a match and he had just treated me out to pizza. Even in my deplorable state, I could tell that something was amiss with Kevin. He was usually his bubbly but snippy self but just that night, he was but a shade of his usual self.

I was just about to bid him goodnight at our front door, when he grabbed my hand. He looked scared but hopeful. And then in a barely audible voice he said;

_"I like you."_

I was shocked to say the least. I have never seen this coming. But then I looked at Kevin's scared stance and I noticed the way he looked so vulnerable that something squeezed at my heart. If I had his courage, I'm sure that I would be his spitting image.

At that moment, I just felt that Kevin was me and I was Momo-senpai. If I was Kevin, and I rejected me - my world would be torn apart. I must've gone out to space and back because when I came to, Kevin had a resigned look on his face and was looking somewhere in the distance.

_"You better get in then. You'd catch a cold."_ And with a little, sad smile on his face, he turned to leave.

Without thinking about it, my hand reached out to take his wrist to keep him from leaving.

_"If you're willing to wait..."_ I whispered. He looked at me and I can see it in his eyes, a glimmer of hope.

_"I like someone else. But I want to forget about him. So, if you're willing to wait until I could give my everything to you..."_ At that time, I don't know half the things I was saying. I paused and when I digested what I said, I felt an incredible feeling of hopelessness. At that particular moment, I had given up. And I just can't help feeling despaired. So I bawled. I cried and I cried. I was letting go.

Kevin had wrapped his arms around me. He held me as I cried. And when I was about to pass out from crying, I heard him say;

_"I can wait."_

The moment I heard him say that he can wait, I felt that this was the chance I've been waiting for. If I had someone I could be thankful for, if I had someone who could make me forget and make me feel loved - then slowly but surely I would forget the feelings I have for Momo-senpai._ That was the new, foolproof plan. And for a time, I thought it had worked._

* * *

And so the matches in US open continued. And so did the time I spent with Kevin. Little by little, day by day, I am starting to see the good in Kevin. I'm starting to liking him around. And then one day, the day I won the tournament, I felt I was ready. I haven't felt gloomy since I had him by my side. He had been my pillar of support, my own cheerleader and everything more. I felt like I could finally let go of Momo-senpai. 

As the last of the confetti fell and when my mother finally let go after congratulating me for so long, I felt my resolve strengthen up. I felt like it was the time that I return Kevin's feelings. I pulled him aside and whispered in his ear;

_"Let's be together."_

And from then on, he had been my boyfriend. I was really happy with him. We shared every moment there was to spend while I was in the US. I had never once thought of Momo-senpai since then. I was in bliss.

And then my father, the harbinger of everything bad news, told me that I had to go back to Japan to finish my studies. I had a sudden anxiety attack. What if I saw Momo-senpai??? What if my feelings for him hadn't really vanished??? What will I do then???

I noticed Kevin from the corner of my eye looking defeated. I felt my heart go out to him. I squeezed his hand to assure him and to assure myself as well. I meet his eyes and tell him;

_"We'll still be together. You'd go to Japan with me, right?"_ He had nodded and I felt that his presence was enough to keep other emotions at bay. I was confident that the love I had for Kevin was enough. Enough to let me face Momo-senpai without feeling anything other than friendship.

And then we came. The Seigaku tennis team welcomed my return. Everyone was there. HE was there. I got hugs from everyone. He was the last to approach me.

Momo-senpai was the same as I had left him before. Still the same one who could make my heart beat fast. We looked at each other for a long time, before he finally gave a huge grin and enveloped me with a hug. And I felt the world stand still.

A rather loud 'hem-hem', caught my attention and Momo-senpai's attention. KEVIN. I nearly forgot all about him. feeling rather guilty, I reached out for his hand, pulled him forward and gave a sly smile to the rest of my team.

_"Everyone, meet Kevin Smith. My boyfriend."_ After I said that, I felt grounded. I felt attached to Kevin once more. Momo-senpai was nothing more than a friend to Echizen Ryoma now.

I looked around. Everyone on the team seemed happy for me. All except one. Momo-senpai was looking at our clasped hands like it was the only thing that mattered at the moment. His smile was frozen one his face, looking really awkward.

And then without saying anything he turned his back to us and left.

* * *

When we got home, Kevin was looking at me like I cheated on him. I sigh. 

_"Kevin, what's the matter?"_ I asked tiredly.

_"That big one. The one who hugged you last. He was the one, wasn't he?"_ Kevin asked in such a way that it sounded like it was a statement. I heaved back a great sigh.

_"He is."_

_"I don't want you getting near him."_ He asked childishly as his lips extended into a pout. He looked like a brat at that moment that I can't help but snicker.

_"What's so funny?"_ Kevin asked rather irritably. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"You are. Please stop worrying about it. He'll never see me as more than a friend. It was just a welcome hug."_ Kevin looked imploringly at me.

_"Even if that is... what about you? What do you feel about him?"_ I paused. It's true that at the sight of Momo-senpai, my heart did little jumps and crunches. But then I see Kevin and he brings me back on earth. He's the one I'm with and he's the one who deserves my everything.

_"I'm with you and that's all that matters." _I said in a whisper as he enveloped me in a hug. And he says yet again in my ear.

_"I can wait." _And when I heard that same sentence once more, I felt my heart thunder. Here was a boy so devoted to me, and there I was - resolve weakening at just the sight of him. I felt so guilty and angry at myself that I vowed to myself that I would squash the last of my feelings against Momo-senpai.

* * *

I had been doing very well. I was not the same as I once was. I didn't quiver with excitement at the sight of him. I didn't get green with envy every time Momo-senpai hugs Eiji-senpai or even when Kaidoh-senpai commands his sole attention. I didn't even mind that he'd been ignoring me since I last saw him in the airport. Fine, I concede. I'm irritated as hell. Why would he ignore me? We weren't what I want us to be. But to ignore me, his supposed best friend? Hmp. And for the first time since forever, this was my pride speaking not my heart. 

I did notice though that Momo-senpai had been keeping close attention to me and Kevin. I'd sometimes notice that he's looking longingly at my back and glaring at Kevin's direction. He was also short-tempered nowadays. He had almost demolished Kaidoh-senpai in their practice match. Momo-senpai looked like he was releasing a truck-load of anger and desperation. And I wasn't used to seeing him that way. Being his best friend, I reasoned that I had to find out why he had been this way. And I thought it was high time to find out if I did, indeed, squashed the last of my feelings towards him.

I cornered him at the clubroom, where Ryuzaki-sensei told him to cool off. Kevin was sidetracked with Eiji-senpai who had been commandeering his attention since the start of practice.

_"Momo-senpai, do you have a tummy ache?" _The question just slipped. This was what he always asked me if I was in a bad mood. I saw him freeze for an instant before his shoulders sagged and put his hands behind his head in show on nonchalance.

_"Hahaha. funny."_ Senpai said nothing more than that, and I sigh. I'm not used to being the talkative one between the two of us and I could really feel the thick tension enveloping us. I'm not used to any of it. I still want to be Momo-senpai's best friend and it's tearing me up to think about the possibility of us falling apart. I sighed.

_"Do we have a problem, Momo-senpai?"_ I asked timidly. The look of surprise was evident on his face yet again. And I'm dumbfounded with his reaction.

_"Why do you say that?" _ He asked me with such confusion that I'm holding back the retort building up inside my head. _Of course we have a problem! You'd been ignoring me for days. We haven't had our usual hamburger dates. We haven't visited Ann-chan at the street tennis courts. And you haven't... You haven't even mussed up my hair after I win my matches - even if its just a practice match_. And I feel sad about all of it. Instead of answering in a diatribe, I simply said;

_"I get the feeling that you've been ignoring me." _Momo-senpai hung his head and for awhile he looked sorry. I looked sorry too at that moment.

_"No. I'm just feeling awkward." _He replied slowly as if trying to decide if he just said the right thing. I looked up at him confused.

_"Awkward?"_

_"You know, because I thought, we couldn't hang out like before."_ His brows knit together as he said this, and he crossed his arms. I looked at him funny.

_"Why? I'm still the same Echizen."_ I answered.

_"Yeah... but you know..."_ So he knows I'm still his Echizen. So why? I'm still looking at him with curious eyes when he sighed.

_"You know... you have... extra baggage now."_ He finished. I'm confused. Extra baggage? Oh.

_"Kevin." _I said in a whisper. I've not thought about this through and through but... at that moment, I thought it shouldn't matter right? Kevin's my boyfriend. Momo-senpai's my best friend. I could spend time with both of them. Although I admit that I have to spend more time with my boyfriend. After all, he's waiting for me to resolve all my demons away. And I'll do just that. By starting to treat Momo-senpai as nothing more than a best friend.

_"Bingo."_ He said. Is it just me or did he sound so dejected? I shrugged the nagging thought away and decided that Momo-senpai was just jealous of the time that I would be spending with Kevin. After all, we were most inseparable before. I guess he just wasn't used to sharing me to someone else.

_"He shouldn't make a difference. We're still best friends, right?"_ I asked. I saw him cringe at my statement.

_"Yeah, of course."_ Momo-senpai said tightly as he gave me a small grin. I looked at him with knitted brows but smiled nonetheless. Feeling that I resolved the issue between us, I turned my back to him and start to walk away.

_"That's good. I thought I'd lost a best friend." _I said so suddenly that I even surprised myself. Its true though. I could never bear it, if I lost Momo-senpai's friendship. I was about to turn the knob on the door when I heard him;

_"Wait."_ Momo-senpai yelled as he grabbed my wrist to keep me from going. He looked flushed and I thought to myself if he keeps looking at me intensely I would soon look flushed as him.

_"To make it up to you, would you like to the carnival this weekend with me?"_ He asked me a little breathlessly. I'm stunned. And I must've looked like it because next thing I know, Momo-senpai released my hand and added hastily,

_"We could bring Kevin too."_ Kevin. Yeah. We must bring Kevin. I thought to myself. I was shocked. For a moment there, I thought he was asking me for a date. That's what I always wanted, right? But no. That's not what I want right now. I want Kevin as my boyfriend and Momo-senpai as my best friend. Yeah. That's what I want. And I guess its high time for them to be friends as well. Happy with my conclusion, I gave Senpai a snarky smile.

_"Your treat?"_ Momo-senpai repressed a smile as he sighed melodramatically.

_"Yes, even if it breaks my heart and pocket, it will be my treat."_ I smiled and proceeded to go out the clubroom.

_"Fine. See you this weekend senpai."_ I said as I closed the doors on him.

* * *

I told Kevin about my meeting with Momo-senpai and I'm glad that he was cool with it. He agreed to go and even promised me that he'll try to be friendly with Momo-senpai. Kevin might be the sweetest thing to me but to others who doesn't catch his favor he's a real total brat. 

The days passed by and I'm starting to look forward to that carnival date I had with Momo-senpai and Kevin. Momo-senpai had gone back to his usual joking self. He was reclaimed his spot as number one cheerer and best friend after that encounter in the clubroom. I was happy with the things were going on between senpai and me. But then Kevin started to get jealous. The day before we were slated to meet up with Momo-senpai, he pulled me aside to have a word with me.

"_Do we really have to go with Momoshiro-senpai tomorrow?" _Kevin asked me sulkily. I looked at him tiredly, pleading with my eyes that I do not want to have an argument. Not now.

"_Yes."_ I replied in my cool, bored voice that usually indicated the end of the conversation. Kevin did not get the message. He looked at me imploringly.

"_But why?" _He asked. I sighed and tried to keep the irritation at bay.

"_I already promised him so that's why." _

"_Can we not go? We can cancel it." _I turned to him with wide eyes.

"_I asked for your permission before and you said yes. What's the matter with you?" _Kevin started to get irritated with me as well. He raised his hands up in the air in exasperation. He held my arms at my side and looked deep into my eyes. I could see that he had so many things going on his mind and I suddenly felt sorry for the way I handled this conversation.

"_It's just that… I'm suddenly worried." _Kevin whispered as he put his forehead on mine. I could tell he was holding back tears. I looked up at him, confused.

"_Worried? We are just hanging out with Momo-senpai. What's there to worry?"  
_

"_Are you sure you're over him?"_ He asked me. I'm taken aback. Am I over Momo-senpai? Really over him? I haven't thought about this. I'm just focused with getting back Momo-senpai's friendship and trying to make the most of our time together that I haven't really thought about it. I don't want to confuse myself. I want Kevin! I do. But I do want Momo-senpai... as a friend. So frustrating.

"_What are you talking about?" _I tried to act indignant. I move away from his grasp and crossed my arms. I am over him, damn it!!! Momo-senpai... The things we've been doing, it's all just for the sake of friendship. Right?!

"_Ryoma…" _Kevin sounded broken as he said my name. I could tell he was having a hard time holding back those tears and hiccups.

"_Don't play dumb. You _still like_ him right?" _Kevin accused as he looked straight at me. He sounded so sure, when here I was still confused about the whole thing.

"_I, I… I don't know…" _ I stammered a reply as a million things went through my head. Had he noticed what I haven't myself? Was I really unconsciously enjoying Momo-senpai's attention towards me so much so to entertain thoughts that Senpai might like me back? Am I still harboring hope for the two of us? And more importantly, have I been cheating myself that I've grown to like Kevin much more so that Momo-senpai? Trains of thoughts were still running in mind when I suddenly feel Kevin shaking me up. His eyes were glistening with tears.

"_Ryoma, I'm telling you now. I'm green with envy every time you get near Momoshiro-senpai. I feel insecure every time you're having a ball with him!! I feel like I'm losing you every time you're out of my sight!!"_ He was ranting. He was shaking with anger and envy. I was mad at myself for treating Kevin this way.

"_Kevin. Please. I'm with you, aren't I?" _I don't want to see Kevin this way. So I held him in my arms as I try to comfort him and assure him that I'll never leave him. ''

And as I hold a sobbing Kevin, I can't help but let loose a tear or two.

T.B.C


End file.
